


Let's Talk

by steelcrash



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day out on patrol, Bluestreak gets a surprise. 2007 movie universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

Let's Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

He talked non-stop. Or at least it seemed like it. On duty, off duty, when socializing, even during battle. Bluestreak NEVER shut up. Jazz didn't mind. Blue's voice was a constant around base, and when Blue wasn't talking, it usually meant something had, or was about to go down.

It was a quirk. They all had them, only some were more obvious, like Blue's. Of late, Jazz's own sensibilities took a turn down a different road. He was thinking about Blue in a way different than normal. Like what it would take to silence Bluestreak. He had an idea or two, just hadn't found a way to put them into action, but that was about to change.

Bluestreak came off shift, glad for the respite his quarters offered. He entered, not bothering to turn on the lights. He made for his berth, but didn't make it. Something, or someone blocked his path. Hands ran up his arms to his shoulders, pushing him back toward the door. His first response was to fight back, but with optics quickly adjusting to the dark, he identified Jazz.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up Blue, and you'll find out," Jazz said.

"But. . ."

"No buts," Jazz said, lips by one of Blue's audios. "Be quiet. Don't say a word, and I promise you won't regret this."

Optics met optics, and Blue opened his mouth to speak, but Jazz placed a finger over the other mech's lips, shushing him.

"Not. One. Word."

Blue began to tremble, causing Jazz's own lips to curl into a smile. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

"It's OK, Blue. Sometimes you don't have to talk. Like now. 'Sides. There are other ways to 'talk.' I'll show you."

He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Blue's lips. After a few seconds, Blue tentatively returned it. Jazz ran his hands over Blue's doorwings at the same time, making him tremble from more than just the inability to talk. Blue started his own explorations, eliciting a smile from Jazz.

"See?" he said, grinning.

Jazz opened his chest plating, exposing his spark, and he nudged at Blue to do the same.

"Ready?" he asked, drawing Blue close until their Sparks were almost touching.

Blue nodded again.

Jazz pulled Blue's head down for a kiss, shoving Blue back against the wall, grinding his chest into the other's at the same time. Blue moaned, but Jazz kissed him harder, keeping any passing mechs from hearing as their sparks merged, overloading them both. He held onto Blue as he bucked against him, then finally stilled.

He watched Blue's face until his optics came back online.

"So, when can we not talk again?" Bluestreak asked.


End file.
